1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an elastic cover and an electronic apparatus having the elastic cover, and more particularly, to an elastic cover having both dustproof function and aesthetics and an electronic apparatus adopting the aforesaid elastic cover.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of technology, computer has become one of the necessities in daily life of modern human. Notebook computers have an advantage in portability, more and more people begin to use the notebook computers, and many associated application products are connected to the notebook computers through using various interfaces, such as universal serial bus interfaces (USB interfaces) or IEEE1394 interfaces. For instance, external peripheral devices connected through using the USB interfaces or the IEEE1394 interfaces include easy to carry portable hard drives, typical digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or so forth.
For a conventional notebook computer, two sides thereof are generally being disposed with transmitting ports, and the transmitting ports due to having different sizes or heights are relatively difficult to be all centred and aligned, thereby resulting in a less aesthetic appearance. In addition, the exposed transmitting ports also have a risk of dust or liquid intrusion.